Wolves howl of Passion!
by lordofcore
Summary: A ongoin story about my OC (a bi guy wif lots of scars an 1 eye) in the Twilight Universe during book 3: Eclips. (im a gurl BTW)
1. Chapter 1

AN: WARNING dis sorty has lots of gay and LGBT+ SEXX in it! If u dont like dat stuff or git offended u shud prolly Stop now! THERE are some trigger warnings 2. Der will b depressin stuff 2 like cutting, abuse and suicide. If u dont lik dat or it wil upset u DONT READ ON! Dis is only4 da HARDEST OF CORE~! U HAVE BIN WARNED!111!

Dis story is based on a bunch fantsys I hav and they r PERSONA. But sum ppl like to fantasize about dis stuff! U hav already bin warned so if u want 2 read on an BE CUNT can u plz not. Plz b noice!1!

! I hav depression and axiety its serious an u wudnt want 2 make some1 KILL demselves wud U!?

CHAPTER 1 – SCARS are can be BEAUTIFUL

Im a 16 y/o boy in AMERica and my name is Myles Manson Lordincass. I was aboandiond birf by my uuncaring mother an I nver new ma father. She had left me in a cradboard bix near dumpster an I haf bin found by soem1 who owned an orphanohge. Wen I wass a kid (like 7 or somefing) I had bin adopted by a TERRIBLE fmily an they had beat an starved me 4 WEEKS! Ten 1 day tha dad had taken me 2 tha basement an TORTCHORED ME! He cut up my skin an face so I was still all covrd in SCARS he hadf even used a hot metal thigh (lik that things for fires) an stabbed out my left eye. I now had a eyepach ovr dat eye but u cud sill seec tha scars around tha eges. But I had escaped those 1s and now I was moved to America where I was apodted by a nioce enuff couple from Forks. (dey cud not have kids)

I had bin livin wif ma new parents (Kim and Carl) for a week an it was gunna b ma first dayt Forks High Skool since I moved hear. I was woried that every1 wud thinl Imma freak cuz I was all scared and only had one eye. I was kinda small 4 a boy an thin 2. I had messah black hare and very pale skin. I got up and ready 4 skool (FUYCK SKOOL! AMIRIGHT?!) I got dressed in a long sleve blak Tee (to hid tha scars) and jeans an balck converse shooes. I also wor a silver pentagrim chained neklass that had bin wif me when I was found.. I looked in da mirror depressed cuz I new I was a FREAK. Iloooked at ma fine, delicate feachers wich I hate4d cuz it kinda made me look 2 pretty 4 a guy.

Then I want down stars 4 brekfast. Kim and Carl greeting me happily "Hi Myles! How are u this morning?" They said. "Uhh….. fine I guess….." I said relly depressed. "oh sweetie I no ur lyf has bin hard. But maybe u can be happy hear… with u?" sad Kim. "Ya may be. Just hope I dont ever1 will think Imma FREAK ya no?" I say.

Kim and CArl look at me lik they want 2 say more but I get up to go to skool. I don't have a car but Kim and Carl live near tha skool so I just walked there in the rain. The raine ran cool down ma face and I looked down all sad while i walked. I was not lookin around tyil I felt somthing wching me. I look up and see a large Sandy wolf wtching me. When I look at it it ran away. Huh… wired.

I try to foget about it an go 2 skool. When I git 2 skool the other student in the frnt of da skool stop and wtch me. I here wispers. But I ingore them. But then I look up an see tha most BEUATIFULL SEXAH ppl Ive eva seen. There r 5 of them and they r all pale an perfect. There are 2 girls and 3 guyz. 1 guy is THE MOPST SEXAH OF THEM ALL! HE has gorgorss pale chisled face and messy Bronze hair. He was kinda thin but wif decedent muscles and look SO HAWT in a tite grey v-neck black jeans and a black lether necklace/

I didn't not havre tyme to look him cuz he turned to look me! And he looked….. ANGRY?!


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected enconter!

Chapter 2: An unexpected enconter!

AN: WARNING! Dis starts to git SEXXUAL from here!1! If u dont lik guys havin sexxah timez DONT READ ON! TRIGGER WARNING – CUTTINH DEPRESSION AN SUICIDE! AN ABUSE! Plz b nice wif da reviews.

I lookesd down a blush beginning welm my cheeks. I walk strate to a building at the front of tha skool that must b tha office. As i walk walk 2 tha office I have 2 pass the group of BEAUTTIFUL pale teenagers…. It makes me soooooo nervus that I blush again. I snek a quick look up the gorgus bronze hared boy…. He still looks upset and …. Maybe confuzed?

I look bck down suddenl;y and walk quickly 2 tha office. I enter tha office and a older lady looks up me from behing tha desk. "Oh helllo there. U must b new! Wat can I do 4 u?" she asked. "uhhh… yeah…. I need a shedule an stuff." I said shyly. She smiles me sweetly and hands me sum papers. "Hear u go sweety/ I hope ur 1st day goes ok" she said. "ya… thanx" I say and walk out of tha office.

I look ma shedule an see i hav maths 1st so I go 2 tha rom acordin to tha map I was als o given. I walk in2 tha classroom an see most of tha other stduents are already seeted. There is a spare seet in tha back so I walk down tha back while just looking at ma feet. I sit down an look around/.

1 of tha gorgus teens is in this class! Tha small pixie gurl wif black hair. She looks so kooot and ethnralling I just want 2 draw a pic of her. As da class starts I dont pay much attenshion an start 2 skech in ma notebok. After a few mins I hav a noice skech of the girl an I desicd 2 give her fairy wing cuz she alredy looks like a pixie. I happy wif da pic even tho I cudnt catpure her eerie beauty.. The hole class passes wifout me eben nowing wat it was rly about.

As all da students leave da room 4 next class I look ma shedule… DAMNIT! I have GYM! Tha class i hate tha most! THa lockr room is da wurst. Al tha other guys are gunna see ma body an prolly tease me… or beat me. "sigh" I sigh as use da map 2 go 2 tha gym.

Tha teacher hands me a a sapre gym clothes an says 4 me 2 go 2 tha lockerroom 2 change. I go 2 tha locker room an all tha other guyz start 2 stare me. Sum of them look pissed but I dont notice cuz that GORGUS BRONZE HAIRD BOY is there! He is looking me again…. Not so angry this tyme/ He looks worried. I go 2 a spair locker an start 2 change. I take off my shirt an I can hear tha wispers from tha other guys in da room as they lok ma scared body. I start 2 remove ma jeans wen i hear sum1 cum up behind me. "Hey FREAK!" says a growly voice behind me.

Terrrifed i turn around that is a blond spiky hared guy standing there wif a mean look of his face. "I… umm…. Hi?" I stutter sadly. He mooves clser an SLAMS his hands against tha locker on either said of ma body. My hart quickens wif fear. SUDDENLY…. That bronze hared guy is there! "Just FUCK OFF MIKE! Why are you suck a JERK!?" says Edward. "Uhh… okay Edward" said Mike, kinda scared an stuff. Tha class is gunna start soon so tha other guyz strt 2 head leave tha room but Edward stays looking at me wif burning eyes! "I…. uhh…. We shud go 2 class now rite?" I stammered.

Ewdard moves close to me…. His eyes burning with such INTESITIY! "WHY?! Whay can't I hear you?! Your mind? I thought Bella was da only 1!" he said " An why do I feel dis way?!" He moves even closer. "Umm…." I say blushing deeply. AND SUDDENLY HIS LIPS ARE ON MINE! I dont undertsand! Do I want dis? IDK! But his lips make all ma thouts turn too mush. Wifout noticen I start to kiss him back. WUT AM I DOIN!?


	3. Chapter 3 - Locker room talk

CHAPTER 3 – Locker room talk!

AN: WARNING! Very graffic SEXX stuff cumming (lol CUMmming) upp! If you dont lik gay or LGBT+ stuff you shud not reed….. ur prolly a homofobe so FUCK OFF I guess…. ALSO TRIGGER WARNING! THERE is menta;l disprder, abuse, cutting an suiceide! Plz b nice wif da reviews.

I was blushin SOooo hard wif embarrement an arrosal. Edwaed was still kissing me his moths opened an his tonge started to move its way into mine mouth. Ma pants bacme tite around my groin as i started to get an ERECTION! OMG sooo embarressen. But in a goood way. Edwards hand were moving down ma chest 2 ma groin an he startd to unzip ma pants. His cold fingers gently brusshed againts ma bulge an I GASPED wif surprise an pleasuor. I started 2 pant heavily an Ewdard started to kiss at ma throught.

"I… dont understand…. How are you havin dis affect on ME!?" said Edward ardently. "I… uhh.. pls…. I cant even THINK!" I stummble in pleasor as Edwards hand scompletely remove ma pants. I gasp again and blaush deeper. My eerection is free of its clothed prision an I cant help but thrust it toward ewdard's groin like I need it. He begins to pant an trusts back toward me as he slams by body aagiast tha locker.

Edward stand back frm ma body for a sec 2 look me appriasingly. I standing their naked an blushing with a HUGE ERRECTIOM! I soooo embarred and turn on I cant stand it. Edward smiles me…. Burning temptashon oblivious in his golden eyes. He liks his lips seduivily and begins to remov his pants. I look at his gigantic manhood in wonder! Im frozen in plac as i wait for his nxt move. "Turn around" He say authority. I pawse for a sec an then do it. Ma bare ass is toward him and he mooans as he loosks it. Hi hands r around me now an he bend me foward. I mak tha most inbarrasing squeky moan and he cuhcles sexily. He take a finger an puts it in ma moth. "SUCK!" he demands author. I do it an then he sloooowly put into tha puckering vergin hole of my BUTT! I gasp/moan the sam time. "U like dat dont u?" he said conceitedly. I just moan weekly in repose. His finer is movin in an out of me an tha pleasor is almost OVERWELMING!

He taks his fingers oout an leans in to wisper in ma ear. "I want u 2 touch urself." He said. I do as he demands an he strts to push his massive errection around my butthoe. He starts thrusting in1 me an i am beinging stimulated in 2 ways. Ewdard thrusts harder an HARDER insid me an I can feel that im gunna CUM! Were panting an moaning in unison goin faster ad faster! Then Im going over tha ege, I moan soooo loadly as I cum all over maself. Edward cums inside tha same time. Wer'e both panting in HHappines and tiredness afterward. Edard is still inside me leaaning over me pating the back of ma neck. HE;s holding me around the middle wif his strong rms. Suddenly…. we hear a quite chuckle BEHIND US!1!


End file.
